


True Heart's Desire

by LOTSlover



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun, Humor, Kissing, Meddling, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTSlover/pseuds/LOTSlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spell is cast on the male founders of the Justice League that causes all of them to fall in love with Wonder Woman. Who will actually win the Amazon’s heart? Set after “Wild Cards” (JL S2) BMWW Fluff & Fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Heart's Desire

True Heart’s Desire

**METROPOLIS**

Diana huffed in fury, blowing a raven curl out of her face as every Greek profanity that she could possible conjure raced through her mind. She clenched her fists before soaring straight through the air like a deadly arrow at another creature bent on destroying Metropolis.

With a warrior’s cry on her lips, she hit it with all her might, slamming both of her fists directly into its chest and driving it into the side of an apartment building. It swiped at her, its razor-sharp talons piercing her forearm and tearing through her skin, but she barely noticed it with the intensity of her anger coursing through her.

“Go back to Tartarus where you belong!” she roared as she snapped its neck, the creature falling to the ground before disappearing from sight.

She spun around in time to see a creature flying straight towards Green Lantern who was tangling with two more winged demons. “John! Behind you!” she yelled as she grabbed her lasso.

Diana swiftly lassoed the creature just before it could sink its fangs into his back. John turned around, slamming his fist into the creature’s face. “Thanks, Diana.”

“Where did these ugly things come from?” Flash yelled as he came to a stop, bending over to catch his breath as his hands came to rest on his knees.

“Hades!” Diana ground out as she grabbed one by the wing, spinning it around several times before flinging it into a tree trunk.

“Gee, Di,” Flash groused. “No need to swear at me. I just wondered where they came from.”

“She told you, you fool!” Batman hissed as he threw an electrified bola before diving into a tuck and roll in an effort to avoid one of them. Fortunately, its talons only managed to snag his cape, creating a large gash in it.

“Oh,” Flash replied as he straightened up. “I thought they smelled like fire and brimstone.”

“You must kill them in order to send them back to Hades,” Diana yelled as she threw her arms up just in time to block the flames of fire that one creature spewed at her.

“But the Justice League doesn’t kill,” Flash countered. “It’s like our motto or logo or something.”

“I think we can make an exception in this case,” Batman growled as he took the edge of a razor-sharp batarang and thrust it deep into a creature’s chest.

Black blood began to ooze from the wound before it suddenly disappeared from view. Flash gagged at the sight of it, sticking his tongue out. “Okay, that’s just gross,” he complained.

“Would you prefer to keep fighting the same creatures or get rid of them once and for all?” J’onn asked.

“Whoa!” Flash cried as one came swooping down at him. “Let’s blow them to oblivion!”

“What I want to know is who sent them,” Batman rasped, his anger more than evident in his voice.

“I have my suspicions that Ares is behind this,” Diana said with a fierce scowl that could easily rival Batman’s.

A creature with its sights set on J’onn screeched in agony as Superman burned him with his heat vision, causing it to disintegrate into nothingness. “Let’s just get rid of them before they destroy Metropolis,” Superman angrily stated. “We’ll worry about Ares later.”

“If it is Ares, he’ll make himself known sooner rather than later,” Diana said as she swooped in, grabbing Batman around the waist as he finished off a creature with his batarang.

They flew away a split second before a flaming ball of fire blasted him, his arms instinctively wrapping firmly around her waist and subconsciously noticing how perfectly their bodies fit together as if made for one another. 

As she set him back down on the ground, Batman quickly pulled away from her and put a little distance between them. “I didn’t need to be rescued. I might have been able to take that hit,” he grumbled. 

“Well then, I guess the next time there’s a magical ball of fire coming straight at you, I’ll let you find out whether you can handle it or not,” she shot back, furious with his blatant disregard for her saving his life. “Just warn Alfred to have an urn ready for the ashes I’ll be bringing him.”

Batman glowered darkly at her, a growl escaping his throat as he drew a batarang in preparation for another attack. “I’m not as weak and vulnerable as you think, Princess.”

“I never said you were weak,” she ground out between clenched teeth as she grabbed a creature by the throat before twisting its neck. A loud crack echoed through the air before the creature vanished from her grasp. “But you are not indestructible.”

Batman threw a pair of batarangs, their serrated edges ripping through a creature and causing it to crash hard into the ground before it could reach the Amazon princess who was wrestling with another one. “And neither are you!”

“Can you two argue later?” Superman snapped, his heat vision setting three more creatures on fire.

“Yah, you two argue like an old married couple,” Flash interjected as he ran circles around a creature before finally grabbing it by the tail and swinging it into the side of a cargo truck.

“We are not married!” Batman growled with a deadly sneer on his lips, bristling with the insinuation.

“And we are definitely not a couple!” Wonder Woman confirmed with equal vehemence. “I save his life and all he can do is complain about it. That man can go to Tartarus for all I care.”

“Feelings mutual, Princess,” he bit out, lifting his leg and kicking a creature straight in the jaw.

Its head snapped back, giving him time to throw a bola that swiftly wrapped around its snout. It violently flung its head around in an effort to remove the bola, but it was useless. Before it could use its talons to rip the thick cord off, Green Lantern swooped in and severed its head with his power ring.

“Shayera won’t believe what she missed out on,” John said as he came to stand beside Batman and Wonder Woman, Flash coming to a stop before them.

“Where is she anyway?” the scarlet speedster asked, his hands coming to rest on his hips.

“Sudan,” John replied. “She’s helping with relief efforts there. She should be returning in a few hours.”

Superman flew in after finishing the last of the creatures, anger still clearly etched in his face. “Let’s hope that was the last of them,” he grumbled crossly as he folded his arms against his muscular chest.

“So what do you think Ares is up to, Di?” John asked, turning his attention on her. They had a much larger problem on their hands than just winged demons from Hades if Ares was involved.

“Yah, I mean we all know Ares hates you and wants you to suffer a slow, horrible death, but this is just bizarre even for him,” Flash added, taking a step back when he noticed the fierce sneer on the Dark Knight’s face that was being directed at him.

“We need to keep our eyes open for anything,” Batman stated, wanting to change the subject off Ares’ hatred for Diana. It wasn’t something he wanted to think about. If the god of war and violence did decide to go after Diana, they were going to be in for one hell of a battle. It caused an icy shiver to race up his spine. “If you notice anything suspicious, call for backup no matter what is it. No one goes into any mission alone at least until we know more.”

“But—” Diana began, her hands on her hips in a very regal, very haughty pose that told them all of them that she was going to do no such thing.

“No…matter…what, Princess,” Batman bit out as he pointed a finger directly at her, emphasizing and punctuating each word with the anger and fear that he felt for her safety.

He needed to get back to the cave so he could do more research on Ares. He’d reviewed all the information he could find on her gods and goddesses when she’d first joined the League, but now it was time for a refresher course if Ares was indeed behind this.

Not one of the six present founders noticed that someone had joined them as they discussed their next plan of action, none of the five males noticing the five tiny arrows that had been enchanted with a special magical spell as they flew through their air and met their marks.

The five men absentmindedly rubbed the back so their necks as they continued to talk, too absorbed with the problem at hand to realize that anything had even happened. Diana rubbed her tired eyes as they argued about what to do, more than anxious to return to the Watchtower and get something to eat and to sleep.

“I’m going back to the cave to do some work,” Batman finally said. “I’ll return to the Watchtower in a few hours and we’ll decide what to do next.”

“In the meantime, I’m going to get something to eat and see what I can find out from my gods,” Diana informed them as she turned to walk back to her invisible jet. “I’ll see you guys later.”

All five men just stood there and stared at her as she began to walk away, admiring the seductive sway of her hips, the luscious expanse of leg that seemed to go on for miles...and those boots. Those red, dominatrix leather boots. 

A low whistle escaped from Flash’s lips as he stared at her. “She is so hot,” he said to no one in particular.

“You got that right,” John agreed.

“No one is more beautiful than she is,” Superman said, practically drooling over the Amazon princess.

“She’s positively breathtaking,” J’onn murmured.

“She sure is,” Batman softly said as if in a daze as he watched her fly away. He shook himself free of his lustful fascination; a scowl firmly replacing the dreamy expression that he was positive had just been there. “I gotta get back to the cave.”

“See you, Bats,” Flash replied. “I’m going to go get something to eat with Wondy. Maybe I can ask her out on a date.”

Batman just shook his head, jealousy flaring inside, but he quickly tamped down on it. He knew there was no way that Diana would go out with Flash. He’d been trying since the day he’d first laid eyes on her and he’d struck out every single time. Still, the thought of him hitting on her made his blood boil and what was up with the other three ogling her like that?

He didn’t have time to dwell on it as his commlink sounded as he got on his Batcycle. “Robin to Batman.”

“This is Batman,” he responded. “What is it, Robin?”

“Could you take a look at my cycle when you get home?” he asked. “It’s not running right and I need it for patrol tonight.”

“I’m on my way,” he told him.

As he took off towards Gotham, Batman couldn’t help the little niggling that had settled into the back of his mind that was trying to tell him that something was up. He didn’t have time to think about it right now, though. He needed to fix Robin’s cycle and see what else he could find out about Ares as well as any other possible players who could’ve had a hand in this that he hadn’t considered yet.

**WATCHTOWER**

Exiting the shower, Diana quickly dried off before changing into a clean uniform. Her stomach was loudly reminding her that she hadn’t eaten anything all day, protesting the fact that it had been ignored. Adjusting her lasso, she made her way to the door, pushing the button.

The door to her quarters swished open to reveal John Stewart standing there with a grin on his face and a bouquet of flowers in his hand. “Hello, Diana,” he suavely greeted her as he handed her the flowers. “These are for the most beautiful woman on the Watchtower.”

Diana just stared at him in shock as she took the flowers, confused by the gesture. “Um, thanks,” she awkwardly replied. “What are these for?”

“Just because you’re a wonderful woman,” he cheekily told her, his grin growing. “Get it? Wonderful Woman?”

“Yes…” she murmured, racking her brain as she struggled to remember if John had hit his head during the fight with the creatures from Hades. “Are you feeling all right?”

“I’m fine,” he said. “So, I was wondering if you were free tomorrow night?”

“John, aren’t you with Shayera?”

There was no flicker of change in the Green Lantern’s expression with the reminder of his lover’s name. “I was, but now I’m thinking that maybe I’ve been showing interest in the wrong female Leaguer.”

“Hey, Diana,” Superman called as he approached with a silly grin on his face.

“Kal!” she greeted him with great relief. “I’m glad you’re here. I think there’s something wrong with J—”

“This is for you,” he told her, pushing Lantern aside and handing her an enormous box of chocolates. “I know how much you love chocolate.”

What in Hera?” she muttered to herself as she stared at the large box wrapped up with a big red bow. “Kal, are you feeling all right?”

“I have never felt better in my entire life,” he reassured her. “In fact, I’m seeing things much clearer than ever before.”

“I believe you’re interrupting us,” John ground out as he pushed his way to stand with Clark in the doorway.

Clark elbowed him and John elbowed him back, both trying to look as handsome and charming as possible before the beautiful Amazon while trying to get the upper hand over the other one. “I think I’d better go talk to J’onn,” she told them, turning and laying the gifts on the small table by the door.

“We’ll go with you!” they offered in perfect unison.

“No, I’m perfectly capable of going by myself,” she said as she held up a hand to stop them.

“But what if you need something along the way?” John asked.

“Like what?” she demanded to know.

“Like a drink or a sandwich…or maybe a foot massage?” he suggested, wiggling his eyebrows at her. “Shayera told me I have magical hands…among other things.”

Diana’s eyes widened in stunned disbelief as her poor brain tried to figure out what in Hades was going on around here. John was revealing more than she really wanted to know. “Really, I’ll be fine. I’m just going to go see J’onn and then go to the kitchen to get something to eat.”

“But what if you have an accident along the way or Ares shows up?” Superman countered, fear clouding his blue eyes.

“I can handle Ares,” Diana stated in no uncertain terms. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I really need to go talk to J’onn.”

The two men reluctantly stepped aside, allowing her to pass by like two whipped puppies who had just been scolded for peeing on the carpet. Clark threw a sharp elbow into John’s ribs causing him to howl in pain. John slammed his elbow into Clark’s gut, causing him to wince.

“This isn’t over,” John angrily muttered.

“Not by a long shot,” Clark agreed. “She’s going to be mine.”

“Over my dead body,” John told him.

“Any way you prefer it is fine with me, little man,” Superman shot back.

“I’m more man than you are!” John yelled. “I’m a Marine and you’re just some newspaper reporter, a wholesome boy scout from a farm in Kansas. What do you even know about women anyway? You’ve probably never even seen a naked woman before.”

“I have too!”

“X-ray vision doesn’t count!”

A blush crept up Clark’s neck to his face, his cheeks turning a bright shade of pink. “Yah, well it was a complete accident.”

“I’ll bet it was,” John said with a roll of his eyes.

“Stop it you two!” Diana yelled from the end of the hallway. “I swear by Hera if you two don’t behave, I’ll put you both in the corner until you come to your senses!”

“Yes, ma’am,” they both sheepishly replied, heads lowered in guilt.

“You started it,” Clark softly groused, elbowing him again.

“You did!” John maintained, turning and punching him in the shoulder.

“Enough!” Diana screamed. “I don’t care who started it! I’m finishing it!”

“Sorry,” they both apologized.

Diana quickened her pace as she made her way to the monitor womb, her nerves on edge as to what had happened to Clark and John that would cause them to act this way. She couldn’t help wondering if Bruce was exhibiting any strange symptoms.

Entering the monitor womb, she pushed aside thoughts of that exasperating man, not wanting to think about him. She was relieved to find J’onn sitting at the computer station, surrounded by the numerous computer screens that monitored trouble around the world. At least he seemed unaffected by whatever was going on up here.

“J’onn, you have to help me,” Diana urgently said as she came to a stop beside him. “Something is seriously wrong with John and Kal.”

J’onn turned to face her, his typical stoic expression gone and in its place a wide smile. “My exquisite Diana, I have something that I have written for you,” he told her, holding up the piece of paper in his hand. “’How do I love thee? Let me number the ways.’ What do you think of it so far?”

Diana frowned as she stared at the Martian Manhunter. “First, it’s ‘count the ways’, not number. Second, I’m pretty certain you just plagiarized Elizabeth Barrett Browning’s work. Third, I think you’ve lost your mind just like Kal and John.”

“No, my dearest Diana,” J’onn corrected her as he stood to his feet. “I’m finally noticing what’s been before me this whole time. I’m in love with you, Diana.”

“J’onn, you don’t love me,” she told him, growing exasperated. “Something has happened to make you think that. Maybe someone tampered with the Watchtower while we were gone today.”

“No, Diana,” he vehemently insisted, taking her hand in his. “My hearts is yours. I can be whoever you want me to be. I just want to make you happy.”

“But, I don’t—”

“I can be Ben Affleck,” he suggested, his appearance morphing into the handsome movie star. “Or would you prefer someone more familiar…like this?”

Diana’s eyes narrowed in fury as J’onn transformed into Gotham’s infamous playboy Bruce Wayne. Right now, she wanted nothing to do with the infuriating man who drove her absolutely crazy every chance he got. Why anyone in their right mind would ever willingly choose to spend time with him was beyond her.

“I don’t want either of them,” she bit out, jerking her hand free from his hold. “Something is going on around here and I’m going to find out exactly what that something is.”

“I’ll be right here anxiously waiting for your return, my breathtaking Amazon beauty,” he told her, a dreamy expression on his face.

Diana made a very quick escape from the monitor womb, deciding she needed an iced mocha to help ease the headache building behind her eyes. She needed to figure out what had happened to everyone since returning to the Watchtower.

Passing by the hall that led to their quarters, she noticed that John and Kal were thankfully gone. Hopefully, Flash would be able to help her figure out what was happening. She paused to peek around the next corner, finding it empty. She quickly snuck down the hall towards the kitchen, slowing her pace as she heard music filling the air.

Diana sent up a silent prayer for patience as well as wisdom before entering the kitchen. She instantly became more than a little disheartened to find Flash dressed in his usual red uniform and a black bow tie around his neck. The kitchen lights had been dimmed, the candlelight coming from the table creating a warm, romantic glow.

“What is going on around here?” she cried.

“My precious, beautiful, scrumptious Wondy! You’re finally here,” Flash said, practically vibrating with excitement and adoration. “Do you like it? I did all of this just for you?”

“Flash, I—”

The scarlet speedster held up his hands, stopping her from proceeding any further. “Now, I know that I’ve always flirted with you and hit on you ever since we met, but this time I am completely serious. No more goofing around. I want us to be together forever.”

Diana groaned, her headache worsening as she covered her face with her hands. “This can’t be happening,” she moaned. “This isn’t real…this isn’t real.”

“Oh, it’s real, baby,” he happily told her with a cheesy grin. “The Flash is in love with you, Wonderbabe.”

Diana pulled her hands away from her face to find Flash down on one knee before her, a small box in his outstretched hand. “Flash!” she gasped in shock.

“Marry me, Wondy,” Flash proposed. “Become Mrs. Flash. We could make some beautiful music together and let me tell you I’m a very thorough lover. Don’t let my name mislead you about that. We could have a whole litter of Wonder-Flashes. Of course, I’ll need to get a bigger apartment, but I’ll do whatever it takes to get you to marry me.”

Diana looked down at the ring in his hand, her frown deepening. “Isn’t that your high school graduation ring?”

“Yah, it was all I had in my quarters,” he explained with a shrug of his shoulders. “I promise I’ll get you something nicer later. Just say yes and we can begin working on that family right away. I’ll be your boy-toy and you can be my Wonder—”

“Stop!” Diana yelled, holding up her hands as she started backing away from him. “I’m sorry, Flash, but I can’t marry you.”

“Okay, just think about it and get back to me later,” he yelled as she fled the kitchen. “I’ll be in my quarters waiting for you so we can get to work on making those Wonder babies.”

Diana hit her commlink as she raced towards her quarters, worry for her friends fraying her nerves. “Wonder Woman to Batman. We have a situation up here.”

“What is it, Princess? I’m busy,” he barked in annoyance, not the least bit interested in talking to her right now, not after she had felt the need to save him today. He didn’t need to be rescued by anyone.

“Get up here now or I swear I will come down there and personally drag you up here myself,” she hissed. “If that happens, rest assured that I’ll turn your precious Batmobile into a tin can.”

“Fine, but this had better be important,” he snapped. “What’s going on?”

“Kal, J’onn, Flash, and John are all acting crazy,” she told him.

“In what way?”

“Just get up here and see it for yourself,” she replied. “You wouldn’t believe it even if I told you.”

“I’m on my way,” he relented. “Just stay in your quarters till I can get there.”

“Just hurry!” she ordered him before cutting off communication.

**WATCHTOWER HANGAR**

Batman exited his Batwing with a sneer on his lips, his mood surely at best. Diana had interrupted him in the middle of his work for something that probably wasn’t anything close to an emergency. It was probably just some ploy to get him up here for some other reason like to talk.

Deep down, though, he knew that wasn’t true. Diana wasn’t one to call for help unless it was absolutely necessary. She was too proud and too stubborn to call for help when she needed it. The fact she was calling him now actually had him quite worried. 

Exiting the hangar, Batman was immediately greeted by the sound of “Dancing Cheek to Cheek” over the Watchtower’s intercom system. He growled low in his throat, angry that the Watchtower’s system was being used in such a manner. His hands clenched along with his jaw as he stalked to Diana’s quarters, determined to find out what was going on.

If she had called him up here to join them for some stupid party, he was going to be beyond pissed.

“She had better be bleeding to death right now,” he grumbled under his breath.

He hated to admit it, but he was still irritated by Flash’s comment about him and Diana being a married couple. It had rattled him to say the least, making his typical sour mood even worse. They weren’t together nor would they ever be. Regardless of what he felt for her, he couldn’t allow it to happen. Besides, she drove him crazy unlike anyone else he’d ever known, pushing his buttons and getting under his cowl and arousing him to the point of near insanity sometimes.

Turning the corner, Batman stopped dead in his tracks at the unexpected sight that greeted him. A makeshift shrine to Diana had been built right outside of the door to her quarters as if she had truly died. A life size pink teddy bear sat outside her door holding a large framed picture of her along with numerous bouquets of flowers, boxes of chocolates and various other stuffed animals. 

Red and pink rose petals were scattered all over the floor of the hallway along with several sheets of paper. Bending over, Batman picked up one of the papers to find love poems addressed to Diana in J’onn’s handwriting.

“What the hell is going on here?” he bellowed as he crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it on the ground, his jealousy flaming hotly in his core.

Batman kicked some of the flowers and stuffed animals out of his way in order to create a path before finally reaching her door and knocking on it. “For the last time…go away!” Diana angrily growled.

“Princess, it’s me,” Batman darkly rasped.

“Nice try, Flash,” she retorted. “I’m not falling for that trick again!”

Fed up with all of this, Batman punched in her security code, the door sliding open to reveal Diana curled up into a tight ball on the corner of her bed, her arms wrapped tightly around her drawn up legs. She looked completely frazzled and on the verge of cracking.

“What’s going on around here?” he demanded to know.

“Close the door! Fast!” she cried, her eyes wild with worry.

Batman obediently turned and pushed the button just as Flash appeared, the door sliding closed in his face. “Aw, come on, Wondy!” Flash whined. “Please come out and play with me. I want to tell you how much I love you! I’ve got whip cream and chocolate in my quarters!”

“Go away, Flash, or I’ll shoot you out of the nearest air lock,” Batman threatened with a deadly grate to his voice.

“Yikes!” Flash squeaked before taking off.

Bruce pulled his cowl back to lie against his back, revealing his handsome face. His eyes were filled with concern as he made his way to her, his previous anger with her immediately forgotten. He’d never seen her stressed out quite like this before. She was the strongest person he’d ever known. It was unsettling to say the least, seeing the one he cared most about in this world so upset. It somehow managed to pierce through his walls.

“Hey, what’s going on?” he gently asked her, taking her hand in his.

“Everyone’s gone crazy,” she replied, quickly uncurling from her position in the far corner of her bed to sit on the edge beside him. “They all think they’re in love with me. I’ve been trapped in here all afternoon. If I go out there, they start following me and telling me how much they love me and give me presents.”

His heart clenched with jealousy, the thought of one of them trying to win her heart causing panic to race through him. “They’ve set up a shrine to you outside your door,” he told her. “Any idea what could’ve caused this to happen?”

Diana groaned, rubbing her forehead with her free hand in an effort to banish the horrific headache that plagued her. “The only thing I can think of is that one of my gods is playing a sick joke,” she angrily stated. “I don’t understand why you haven’t been effected, though.”

Bruce stared into her deep blue eyes, trying valiantly not to lose himself in her exquisite perfection. He quickly looked away as he cleared his throat, forcing his desire for her to the deepest recesses. “I have no idea why,” he replied, looking down at their joined hands and noticing the deep cuts on her arm. “What happened to your arm?”

“It’s nothing,” she brushed it off. “One of the creatures this morning sank its talons into me.”

“Let me look at it,” he insisted.

“Bruce, it’ll be gone by tomorrow,” she said with a frown as he gently took hold of her arm. “It doesn’t even hurt. Besides, we have bigger problems right now than a couple of scratches.”

Ignoring her, he examined her arm, noticing how deep the gashes actually were. He released his hold on her, reaching into a compartment on his utility belt and pulling out some medical supplies. He silently went to work, tending to her wound.

Diana watched him as he put antibiotic ointment on the gashes before beginning to wrap her arm. He was so very close to her, his masculine scent awakening her desire for him all over again. She reminded herself how much he always annoyed her, how furious she had been with him today. Why did this man have to always excite and yet anger her all at the same time?

Finishing with the bandage on her arm, Bruce looked up to find her face so very close to his, her lips a few millimeters from his own. He ached to kiss her, his heart pounding in his chest with the way her heavenly scent always seemed to awaken things inside of him that he’d rather not feel.

He reached out a hand, cupping her cheek as his lips found hers. The kiss swiftly escalated, growing in intensity and passion as tongues clashed. They quickly lost themselves in one another as her arms wrapped around his neck, his fingers threading through her hair as he quickly began to devour her.

His hands moved to her breastplate, searching for the clasp that would release her from its confines, desperate to feel her skin against his. Nothing had ever felt more right to him in his entire life than this moment, all the reasons that said this was wrong suddenly forgotten.

Diana’s hands slid to his utility belt, warning bells going off in her head that this wasn’t right. She suddenly pulled out of his heated kiss, breathing heavily. She quickly stood up, pulling away from him and turning her back to him. 

Breathing hard, he stood to his feet as well, confused by her reaction to him. “What’s wrong? Don’t you want this…want me?”

“Yes,” she confessed, turning sad eyes on him. “I want you more than anything, but this…this isn’t you.”

“Yes, it is the real me,” he heatedly insisted, taking her hands in his. “I love you, Princess. I’ve tried so hard not to love you, but I can’t fight it any longer. I’ve loved you for so long. I want you…want this…more than anything.”

She sadly shook her head, biting at her bottom lip. “I know you don’t mean it, Bruce. That’s why we can’t do this. You’re obviously under whatever spell the others are under.”

“No, I’m not!” he insisted.

“We need to find out what’s happening around here,” Diana told him, at knock on her door interrupting them.

Diana opened the door to reveal Superman standing in the hallway. “Diana,” he excitedly greeted her. “I’ve missed you, my love.”

Before Diana could utter a word, he grabbed her and pulled her out into the hallway, kissing her hard and pushing her up against the wall outside of her quarters. Diana began to struggle against Clark’s passionate hold on her, his arms like tight bands around her. She wanted him to stop, but she didn’t want to hurt him either.

“She belongs to me!” Batman roared as he pulled Clark away from Diana, throwing into the far wall.

Clark shook his head as he staggered to his feet, anger blazing in his eyes. “Diana is mine, not yours, Batman!”

Diana was stunned to see Batman and Superman circling each other like savage animals, neither backing down. “Stop this, you two!” she yelled, anger coursing through her veins.

“Just because you wear matching outfits doesn’t mean you are meant to be together,” Batman hissed, more than prepared for this fight.

“All the tabloids and comic books seem to be rooting for us to be together,” Superman smugly pointed out.

“That doesn’t make it true and certainly doesn’t make it a reality,” Batman growled. “Everyone knows she really belongs with me.”

“I’ll guess I’ll have to show you that I’m better for her than you are,” Superman challenged him.

“Bring it, boy scout,” Batman countered. “Diana knows now that I love her. I’m willing to do whatever it takes to make her mine.”

“Stop this right now!” Diana yelled, coming to stand between them.

She placed a hand on each of their chests, determined to keep them from beating each other to a bloody pulp. Neither of them was in their right minds and, at that moment, she was beginning to think that she just might be losing hers.

“Get out of the way, Diana,” Batman told her. “It’s time I finally showed the Kryptonian who really deserves you.”

“And you think you do?” Superman asked him with an amused snort. “You’re nothing but a womanizer with a commitment phobia.”

“Cool!” Flash cheered as he, J’onn, and John approached. “We get to fight for Wondy’s heart!”

“No one is fighting anyone!” Diana adamantly stated. “Eros, show yourself now or I swear I’ll hunt you down and drag you to Tartarus myself!”

Eros appeared in a poof of smoke, a sheepish grin on his face. “Hey, Diana, what’s up? Long time, no see. How have things been?”

“You know damn well what’s up,” she hissed at him. “You did this to them, didn’t you?”

“Well, I might have had a little something to do with it,” he admitted, kicking lightly at the rose petals that littered the floor.

“Why did you do this?” she demanded to know.

“Well, you and the scary guy are obviously in love, but neither of you were willing to do anything about it so I thought I’d just help things along,” he told her.

“And how is this helping things along?” she angrily growled.

“I spelled my arrows so that all five of them would fall in love with you, but only the one who is truly in love with you wouldn’t be affected by my spell,” he revealed, turning his attention on Batman. “Only his true heart’s desire would be revealed.”

Diana looked at Bruce, stunned by the revelation. Bruce had been telling her the truth in her quarters. He really did love her. Batman looked away, avoiding her intense gaze as a scowl formed on his face. This wasn’t exactly how he had imagined things would go if or when he ever decided to do something about his feelings for her.

Now, it was out in the open in front of everyone and there was definitely no denying it or going back on it.

“Eros, remove your spell now,” Diana ordered him.

“Fine,” he sulkily muttered, pulling four arrows out and shooting them at Clark, J’onn, Flash, and John.

All four men shook their heads, realization sinking in now that they were in full control of themselves once again. “Oh no,” J’onn groaned, rubbing his head. “What have I done?”

“What have you done?” John yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. “I’m in a relationship with Shayera. She’s going to kill me if she finds out that I was trying to romance Diana.”

“Lois is going to kill me for missing our dinner date tonight,” Clark said, rubbing his forehead. “I gotta go see her.”

They watched as John and Clark made quick exits, not wanting to stick around to hear anymore. Flash rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at the mess in the hallway. “Uh, Wondy…about that marriage proposal…I…”

“Marriage proposal?” Batman snarled, turning his full attention on the scarlet speedster.

Flash threw his hands up in front of him in defense, icy dread shivering up his spine. “I was under a spell! I swear I didn’t know what I was doing,” he insisted, glancing down at the watch that wasn’t on his wrist. “Man, look at the time. I’ll clean this mess up later. I gotta run. Bye!”

Diana and Bruce turned to Eros, both waiting to see what the god of love had to say for himself. “Well, my work here is done,” he said with a nod of great satisfaction. “It’s about time you two lovebirds found each other.”

“Were you behind the demon creatures from Hades this morning?” Diana asked, her hands finding her hips.

“Well, let’s just say that a certain god owed me a favor and he came through for me this morning in spades,” he coyly replied. “See you later, Diana…and you’re welcome.”

“Eros!” Diana ground out, watching as he disappeared from sight. She drew a deep breath, pinching the bridge of her nose in an effort to ease her headache before turning to face Bruce. “Look, Bruce, I’m really sorry about all of this. I had no idea—”

“Come on, Princess,” he said as he began to walk past her, snatching her by the hand and pulling her with him. “We have to finish what we started before Clark interrupted us.”

A surprised grin spread across her face as Bruce led her back into her quarters, the security lock preventing anymore interruptions. “Now, where were we?” he asked as he began removing her breastplate, his lips crashing into hers.

 

**THE END**


End file.
